zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Galactic Journey
A Galactic Journey is the first chapter story in PrinceBalto's story Star Wars: Knights of Zootopia. Premise When the Sith discover an ancient artifact in one of the ancient tombs on Korriban that can be used to drain the energy of the Force itself, something must be done. However, with Emperor Anakin Skywalker and his family and allies bogged down with their own problems, they must rely on Nick, Judy and the other Zootopian Jedi. Spies planted among the Sith by the Empire reveal that Darth Krayt, the Sith leader, plans to visit the planets Dantooine, Kashyyyk, Tatooine, Manaan, Korriban and Lehon, where the ancient Jedi Revan and his allies went thousands of years earlier as part of their plan to stop the Sith lord of their day, to drain the lingering Force aura that is still left behind. What does he plan to do with this power? Will our heroes succeed? Find out here. Meanwhile, Nick and Judy leave their five-year old son and padawan in the care of Judy's parents. Again, this uses the Expanded Universe/Legends canon as its base. Pairings *WildeHopps (The pairing of Nick and Judy) *Juara (The pairing of Jun Clawson and Zara McClaw) Characters *Nick Wilde *Judy Hopps-Wilde *Noah Wilde (Appears at beginning and end) *Jun Clawson *Rachel Howlington *Zara McClaw *Tai Shan *Judy's family *Jake (OC) *Various descendants of Revan *Darth Krayt *Various Sith minions and allies Trivia *Having been revealed to be a planet within the Star Wars galaxy in this continuity, Zootopians have adopted many of the outer galaxy's technologies. *The characters follow in the footsteps of the ancient Jedi Revan in their journey. *There are many references to the video game Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. *Elements of the video game Star Wars: Jedi Academy also appear. The Scepter of Ragnos is one of them. *Descendants of Revan appear. *The Skywalkers are descendants of Revan. *Zootopian Jedi are sometimes called Revanites, as a descendant of Revan, Anakin Skywalker's son Elijah Skywalker, was Nick and Judy's mentor in the ways of the Force and the Zootopian Jedi order holds Revan in high regard. *Marka Ragnos is an ancient Sith lord that lived thousands of years ago. *Various other figures of Star Wars history are mentioned in passing. Chapter 1 Nick and Judy were driving their landspeeder toward Bunnyburrow, their five-year old son Noah in the back seat. Nick and Judy were headed out on an important mission, and Noah would be babysat by Judy's parents and siblings. Still dressed in his little Jedi robes, Noah wished that he could go with them, and this made him sad. Though he outwardly looked like a fox, he had a bunny's nose, and, as it always did when he felt this way, it twitched. "I wish he could go with you,: he said. Judy, though not facing her son, smiled. "Sweetie, listen to Mama. It's way too dangerous for a child to go on this mission," she said. Noah whimpered. Nick joined in from the speeder's driver's seat. "Don't worry, champ. You're staying with Grandpa and Grandma. You love staying with them," he said. Noah didn't say a word after that. Even though he was very bright child, he was way too young to understand the dangers posed by the Sith. One day, he would, but not at the moment. He was silent for the rest of the trip. Finally, they arrived at the Hopps family home. Nick pulled the landspeeder to a halt, deactivated it and rushed out to get Noah. Judy was right behind him, getting her son's blue travel bag, containing a fresh set of robes, his pajamas, his blanket and pillows, a few toys and a stuffed bunny toy that he slept with at night. As if on cue, Judy's parents, Stu and Bonnie, and siblings emerged from the house. Stu and Bonnie stepped closer. "Is Noah ready to see us?" Bonnie asked. Judy smiled. "He's a little blue because we're leaving. Just let him rest and he'll come around," she said. Noah got a determined look on his face. "When I am big, I'll be a great Jedi just like you and Daddy!" he stated. Nick knelt down to the level of his son. "Noah, listen to me. The reason that Mama and I are going on this mission is so that the galaxy is safe for you, all the little children like you and everyone else," he said. Noah finally smiled a little. "Ok," he said. Nick and Judy both said goodbye to their son and kissed him on the head. He returned the favor, kissing their cheeks. Stu took Noah's bag, while Bonnie held her grandson. Judy looked at her son one more time. "May the Force be with you," she said to him. For a long moment, Stu and Bonnie looked at their eldest daughter and her husband. It was awe-inspiring to see them in their Jedi robes and with the hilts of their lightsabers on their belts. Now, it was time to leave. Nick and Judy turned for the landspeeder. Swiftly, Bonnie turned Noah toward the house so that he wouldn't see them leave and get sad and cry. At that moment, Nick and Judy took off. Bonnie turned to her other children. "All right, let's make Noah feel at home," she said. They all went inside to get Noah settled. Meanwhile, on the way back, Nick and Judy talked about the coming mission. "So, what's really happening?" he asked. Nick kept his eyes on the road. "A spy for Emperor Anakin reported that Darth Krayt has found some sort of scepter in the tomb of the ancient Sith lord Marka Ragnos. Supposedly, it will allow him to drain Force power," he said. Judy sighed. "Ah, Korriban. I get the feeling that we will be going to that horrible planet again," she said. Nick continued driving. "Yes, and several others that Revan also once visited," he said. The discussion continued until they reached downtown Zootopia and the Zootopian Jedi temple. There, at the landing platform, they met up with the rest of their team: Rachel Howlington, Jun Clawson, Zara McClaw and Tai Shan. Also there was Jake the puma, the same pilot that had taken Judy, Nick, Zara and Rachel to Korriban awhile back. He would be piloting the freighter ship that would take them across the stars. "All right, where are we headed?" Zara asked. Judy gestured at Nick. "To the worlds that Revan visited: Dantooine, Kashyyyk, Tatooine, Manaan, Korriban and Lehon," Nick said. The other Zootopian Jedi nodded. They were ready. Everyone boarded the freighter ship. Once the loading ramp was shut, they took off into the sky. "We are walking in the footsteps of Revan himself," Rachel said. They wondered what awaited them all. Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:Star Wars: Knights of Zootopia Category:Star Wars: Knights of Zootopia canon Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Crossover stories Category:Star Wars crossovers